Talk:Minor Fictional Characters in Atlantis
Ok, is this something we are interested in doing or not. TR 15:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I have no objections. Not sure how interested I am, though--it's not the most compelling thing I've ever seen, more because of the sheer amount of work it would involve than for any other reason. Turtle Fan 16:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It is done for now, until we get in the next batch of minor walk-ons from LA (and USA, come to think of it). TR 23:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll miss our 5000 article status, but I like what I'm seeing. And as for USA characters who need to be brought in--doesn't seem to be much of a priority, does it? Odd; over the past year there haven't been any novels which interested us enough to make us want to do something else instead, and the short stories haven't taken much time. Turtle Fan 23:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering if there's a reason we use the abbreviation "TUSA" instead of "USA." Turtle Fan 05:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Minimize confusion. TR 15:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::With what, United States of America? Well, all right, if you say so. Turtle Fan 16:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Maria I clicked over to her while checking the Maria disambig page, pursuant to the discussion on what to do vis a vis similar disanbigs for other versions of Mary. Now that I'm here, is she the same woman whom Blaise wound up marrying between OA and USA? I remember that they had a first language in common and met during the Seven Years' War, but beyond that I'm a bit hazy. Hence my not updating the section right away as I wanted to. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :No, that issue arose at some point. They aren't the same. TR (talk) 04:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :See Talk:Stella Black for that discussion. ML4E (talk) 21:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Huh. Oh well. And Nagurski adds an interesting possibility with "little star." Turtle Fan (talk) 22:44, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Reflist I set the Reflist to 25em so that the footnotes fit on one line given the length of the titles of some of the books. I realize it reduces them to four columns from five but I think it looks better that way. I see TR experimented with some different sizes and came back to 20em. Any particular reason? ML4E (talk) 21:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I was in the Wiki layout view rather than in Monobook, and in the Wiki layout, for whatever reason, 25em yields one column. I had no idea there was that dramatic of a difference between the two views. Now that I'm playing around in Monobook, I see that there are in fact three columns with 25em. :I'll just leave columns alone for a while. TR (talk) 21:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay by me. I hadn't realized there were differences depending on view. ML4E (talk) 22:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC)